amor de super villano
by migue . A
Summary: cole tiene algo que decirle a max y eso cambiara todo, como tomara todo esto phoebe?, los aceptara o tratara de romper su amor, com sea ellos lucharan por estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: la confesión.

Pov: Phoebe.

Estoy tan emocionada porque cole va a venir de nuevo a la casa y me sorprende que quiera venir desde el último incidente que hubo con su familia, hasta ahora me sigo disculpando con él por lo que paso y no sé si es mi imaginación pero desde el incidente también Max se ha disculpado pero no con su hermana sino con él lo que me parece muy raro incluso viniendo de él.

Pov: Máx.

Phoebe les dijo a mis padres que su "_novio"_ estaría aquí mañana y que nos comportáramos. En lo personal odio a phoebe y no, no solo porque era mi gemela con súper poderes idénticos si no porque también tiene al chico que me gusta, si exacto el súper villano Max Thunderman estaba enamorado perdidamente del chico más guapo de la escuela cole Campbell.

Phoebe – ya todos listos cole esta punto de llegar, no ocupen sus súper poderes y a ocultar el cuadro donde estamos vestidos iguales, rápido, rápido –

Mama –tranquila phoebe todavía nos quedan cinco minutos y ya estamos preparados –

Yo – mama ¿enserio tiene que venir cole Campbell a la casa? – enserio tiene que restregarme en la cara que le gusta a cole Campbell y no yo

Mi mama solo rodo los ojos cuando el timbre sonó phoebe corrió a abrir la puerta y detrás de ella estaba el cole el chico más guapo de la escuela.

Cole –hola….Max – esperen enserio me saludo a mi primero que a phoebe, genial

Yo – a… hola cole, ¿Cómo has estado? , bueno tu sabes desde la otra reunión con tus padres – dije avergonzado sabiendo que todo había sido obra mía y lo invite a pasar

Cole – Ooo bien tu sanes mis padres siguen sin querer que viniera, así que les dije que saldría con unos amigos – dijo con su sonrisa encantadora…

Phoebe – ¿hola? Cole ¿me recuerdas? –

Cole – o si phoebe, lo siento es que en realidad vine aquí a hablar con tu hermano –

Phoebe – ¡ ¿qué?! , porque… - le di un codazo ligero a phoebe

Phoebe – au, eso dolió – dijo sobándose el hombro en donde la golpe

Lo dirigí hacia una entrada común y corriente hacia mi guarida.

Pov: Cole

Creo que llego el momento de decirle la verdad a Max y la verdadera razón por la que vengo a su casa. Bueno tal vez puede esperar porque quiero ver su cuarto y en verdad es realmente fantástico.

Yo – wau, tu cuarto es asombroso –

Max –gracias – dice con un pequeño sonrojo

Yo – bueno sobre lo que quiero hablarte es que… - como se lo puedo decir

Yo – me gustas mucho – dije sin rodeos ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara

Max – espera ¿Qué? –

Yo – ya lo dije, me gustas, mucho y entiendo si no me quieres volver a ver… - solo siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero de repente siento unos labios en los míos… esperen son los de Max pero por que no se si corresponder el beso o simplemente alejarme y no volver a la casa de los thunderman. Poco tiempo después se separa y comienza a hablar.

Yo – pero ¿Por qué? –

Max - ¿enserio? No entiendes tú también me gustas pero no sabía cómo decírtelo – dijo con una pequeña risita

Pov: Max

No podía creerlo pero estaba pasando en verdad estaba pasando e besado a cole Campbell

Cole – pero por que no me lo dijiste antes –

Yo – es que pensé que no te gustaría porque yo soy solo Max Thunderman y tu cole Campbell el chico más popular de la escuela –

El solo se me quedo mirando y cuando me di cuenta él me estaba besando, este beso estaba lleno de amor ternura y un poco de lujuria. Espera lujuria si eso dije lujuria con mucho cuidado lo dirigí hacia mi cama.

Yo – no, no puedo hacer esto, mi hermana te adora y no sería justo que yo besara a su amor y acostarme con él o si –

Cole -¿y quién dijo algo de acostarse con alguien?, a menos que quieras y sobre lo de phoebe, ella no me gusta pero tu si – y con esto se paró de mi cama y me trajo de nuevo a ella y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo. Está bien si voy a hacer esto le quiero decir la verdad.

Yo – cole, si voy a hacer esto necesito decirte la verdad acerca de nosotros, porque…-

Cole - ¿Qué? –

Yo – bueno yo soy un súper villano, tengo los podes de mi hermana como aliento congelante y de calor, y la telequinesis, y mi familia son súper héroes –

Cole – que gracioso, pero si tú eres muy malo y yo te voy a castigar – está bien al parecer el chico bueno cole es en verdad un chico muy malo que…. Me va a castigar eso no suena tan malo

Yo -está bien pero después te mostrare mis poderes -

Cole – claro pero ya descubrí uno de tus súper poderes -

Yo - y cual sería ese poder-

Cole - hacerme poner muy caliente -

Bueno hora de empezar.

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente yo solo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado antes de esto.

Pov: autor

Max comenzó a quitarle la camisa a cole el deliberadamente bajo poco a poco besando cada parte de esa piel color crema fantástica. Max comenzó a chupar no de sus pezones con una mano acariciaba el otro pezón con la mano que a Max le quedaba la fue deslizando hasta los pantalones de cole desbrochando su botón lentamente cuando por fin logro endurecer el pezón izquierdo de cole paso al otro, por fin llego a desabrochar el pantalón de cole y en vez de tocar dulcemente la erección de cole el decidió adelantarse es paso porque de inmediato metió la mano bajo esos bóxer ajustados causando que cole gimiera Max lo hizo callar con un solo beso. Con esto Max bajo completamente los pantalones junto con los bóxer de cole.

Max - ¿estás listo para esto? –

Cole - por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisita

Max fue bajando lentamente besando cada parte del cuerpo de cole hasta llegar a su entrepierna comenzó solo masturbándolo hasta que llego a su dureza máxima que llegaba casi hasta a 11cm y con eso se preguntaba si eso cabria en su boca y aún más importante si eso cabria en su culo.

Max comenzó a probar solo un poco la cabeza de la polla de cole y retirándose un poco.

Max -lo siento es que es mi primera vez- dijo con un pequeño rubor al pensar que su primera ver seria con cole

Cole –no te preocupes también es mi primera vez y que bueno que es con tigo –

Con esto Max sonrió y comenzó a bombear la polla de cole con su boca rodando el eje con su lengua probando el pre-cum que salía de la polla de cole, Max sabía que cole estaba llegando a su clímax así que bombeo más rápido y con esto cole siguió empujando más y más su polla en la boca de Max hasta llegar a su garganta y con esto Max sintió como todo el semen de cole se vacío en su garganta tragando todo pero aún así saboreando el sabor del semen de cole.

Cole hizo que Max se levantara y poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa hasta que quedo completamente desnudo ante cole quien lo único que hizo fue acostarlo en la cama con las piernas abiertas mientras que Max le paso una botella de lubricante, cole hizo lo más inesperado posible porque en vez de poner el lubricante en su propia polla o puso en la polla dura de Max y el tiernamente subió hasta los labios de Max y lo beso mientras se sentó en su estómago alineando la polla de Max con su entrada y lentamente fue empujando contra ella, cole gimió cuando sintió la intrusión en sus entrañas pero pronto se acostumbró a la polla de 11 cm de Max y comenzó a dar saltos sobre ella logrando que Max gimiera de tal manera que lo callo con un beso, con cada estocada cole se acercaba más a venir encima de Max y que Max viniera dentro del aunque él sabía que las cosas no acabarían ahí, pronto cole vine encima del estómago de Max y al apretar su propio agujero hizo que Max viniera dentro de él, como todo acabo cole le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y Max salió de el pero cole quería más pero esta vez él quería llenar, no ser llenado así que abrió las piernas de Max y se unto mucho lubricante en los dedos y con mucho cuidado comenzó a meter dos dedos dentro de el luego metió otro y por fin saco los dedos del culo de Max solo para inclinarse a lamer lo que quedo de lubricante y con eso vacío mucho lubricante en su polla y comenzó a metérsela a Max como este comenzó a gritar de dolor-placer pues la polla de cole parecía de 12cm pero se sentía como de 16cm con un grosor inmenso y con esto cole empezó a embestir en Max cada embestida era más fuerte y cada cierto tiempo cole tocaba un manojo de nervios en Max que lo hacían gemir de placer hasta que llego dentro de Max y Max sobre sus dos estómagos salpicando un poco de semen en la cara de cole quien lo probo con mucho gusto y con esto salió de Max y le lamio toda la polla y con ello todo el semen quien lo trago con mucho gusto.

Cole y Max se recostaron juntos aunque cole aún seguía dentro de Max quien no quería que se retirara y así se durmieron en la cama de Max (aunque no se esperan la sorpresa de mañana)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: buenos días

Pov: Max

Desperté un poco aturdido tratando de recordar todo lo de anoche y si me sonroje un poco al recordar que cole estaba dentro de mí y abrazándome, el hace que yo piense si en verdad quiero ser súper villano, bueno por el haría lo que fuera.

-buenos días- escuche una hermosa voz que venía de atrás de mí

Yo – buenos días –

Cole – más que buenos, porque estoy junto a ti, y por cierto a menos que quieras volver a hacer el amor creo que debería salir de ti – le di un pequeño acento y con eso salió de mi me volví hacia el para verlo los ojos aceituna y me beso con mucho amor.

Yo – ¿bueno esto significa que somos algo más que amigos? – digo no estando seguro si es algo serio o simplemente sexo de una noche

Cole – no habrás creído que vine a aquí, decirte que me gustas y hacer el amor con tigo solo para no preguntarte una cosa –

Yo – bueno…. Cual sería esa pregunta – y cuando dije esto el tomo mis manos entre las suyas

Cole – Max thunderman… quisieras ser mi novio? - yo en vez de decirle que si solo lo bese en los labios

Cole – eso quiere decir que si? –

Yo – por supuesto, pero… -

Cole – pero qué?, que acaso tus padres no me aceptarían?, te odiaría tu hermana por siempre?, dime que pasa –

Con esto yo solo sople un poco demostrando mi aliento calorífico prendiendo unas velas que estaban en mi mesa de noche

Cole – wau entonces es cierto lo de tus poderes y lo de tu familia?-

Yo – sí, espero no te asuste y sigamos siendo novios –

Cole - enserio crees que dejaría de ser novio de un súper héroe? –

Yo - si…. Súper héroe, bueno en realidad soy un súper villano –

Cole – bueno… creo que puedes cambiar eso, ¿por mí? –

Yo – por ti lo que sea _novio_ – enserio por el seré un súper héroe no un súper villano

Y con esto solo salimos de la habitación dirigiéndonos al cuarto de baño, si exacto nos bañaremos juntos bueno no creo que sea tan malo desde lo que hicimos anoche. Mientras nos bañamos escuche un ruido de la puerta por suerte estaba cerrada con seguro.

Phoebe – Max ya sal de ahí, necesito hablar con tugo y… apesto como tú – dijo con una voz asqueada

Cole se acercó y extrañamente me olio?

Cole – no gueles mal hueles como a… mi –

Yo – será por que anoche estuvimos juntos – dije con una pequeña risita

Phoebe – con quien hablas Max?, como sea ya sal de ahí quiero bañarme para ver a cole, y me tienes que decir de que hablaron anoche, pero no vi cuando se fue –

Yo – cole no se fue esta en mi habitación me dijo que si se podía quedar un tiempo con migo –

Phoebe – Wii está en tu habitación voy a buscarlo – esto solo nos dio tiempo para acabar de bañarnos y secarnos solo nos pusimos la misma ropa

Cundo Phoebe se dirigía al baño a reclamarme porque cole no estaba en mi habitación para prestarle un poco de ropa a cole porque esa estaba manchada de… bueno ya saben de que.

Pov: cole

Creo que es hora de decirle la segunda razón por la que vine ayer

Yo - oye Max ayer cuando vine aparte de confesarte mi amor por ti, también quería pedirte un favor… -

Max – cuál es ese favor -

Yo – bueno todo empezó ayer antes de venir a verte…. –

-flashback (ayer antes de la casa de Max) -

_Pov: Cole _

_Ya era viernes por la tarde eran casi las 5:30 y en 30min mas tarde iría a la casa de los thunderman para por fin decirle toda la verdad Max la verdad es que he estado enamorado de él, haces aproximadamente un mes desde que fuimos a su casa y ocurrió todo el mal entendido. Me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando oí la voz de mi madre._

_Madre "a dónde vas cole " _

_Yo "iré a la casa de los thunderman" dije sin ningún preocupación hasta que volvió a hablar_

_Madre "enserio iras allí a pesar de la última vez" dijo un poco enojada al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez_

_Yo "mama tengo que hablar de algo sumamente importante con Max"_

_Madre "no me hagas hablar de él, porque es un muchacho tan desagradable ni siquiera se presentó la última vez que fuimos" _

_Yo "no hables así de el mama él es fantástico, guapo e inteligente"_

_Madre "hablas de el como si te gustara"_

_Yo "¡pues si lo amo y no me importa que digas!"_

_Padre "que he escuchado?, mi hijo enamorado de Max thunderman?, no lo permitiré mientras vivas bajo mi techo"_

_Yo "pues si no puedo ver a Max no quiero vivir bajo tu techo de mierda"_

_Madre "pues que bueno yo no quiero un hijo gay que ama a un thunderman"_

_Y con eso me fui a mi cuarto y saque una pequeña mochila y coloque toda la ropa que cabía en ella y me dirigí a la casa thunderman, cuando iba caminando unos tipos me acorralaron en un callejón y me dijeron que les diera todo lo que traía, y me quitaron la mochila, el dinero y se fueron y por fin llegue a la casa de Max_

-fin del flash back-

Pov: Max

Yo - o lo siento y te puedes quedar aquí cuanto quieras no hay ningún problema solo les avisare a mis padres -

Cole – no, encontrare donde vivir y conseguiré un trabajo – vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas me mata verlo así, me incline un poco y lo bese en los labios

Yo – de ninguna manera, tu eres mi novio y vivirás en esta casa, solo acompáñame –

Lentamente subimos las escaleras hacia la sala para ir al comedor con mama y papa.

Yo - mama, papa, tengo que decirles algo –

Mama – que pasa te lastimaste, alguien vio tus súper poderes dime, dime – dijo muy preocupada, sin en cambio papa solo espero a que comenzara a hablar

Yo – mama, tranquila solo vengo a ver si cole se puede quedar en lacas por que tuvo un problema con sus padres y lo echaron –

Papa – que estás loco, un _no_ súper no puede vivir en esta casa –

Yo – pero papa no tiene a donde ir y me está esperando en la sala por favor deje que mi novio se quede aquí – dije como una suplica

Mama – espera dijiste que cole se quedaría aquí no tu novio a menos que… - solo tardo un momento en averiguar lo que en verdad pasaba

No todo se acabó mama esta con una cara de sorpresa y papa está muy serio lo que significa que o nos mudamos o destruyen a cole con sus súper poderes por supuesto las dos son muy malas porque en las dos opciones no veo a cole jamás

Mama – yey por fin Max tiene novia o novio, lo que sea es muy bueno –

Papa – pero no es súper como nosotros ni siquiera un villano como mantendrá el secreto?-

Yo – no te preocupes ya sabe todo y eso de ser villano no va con migo ahora seré un súper héroe por cole -

Mama – mi hijo dejo de ser un súper villano por el amor que romántico –podía jurar que casi vi ojos de corazón en el rostro de mi madre

Papa – pero y el secreto?, no lo guardara, se lo dirá a todos –

Yo - claro que no pero regresando al tema de cole, si se puede quedar aquí verdad? –

Mama – por supuesto que si pero se dormirá con usted espera… que eran los ruidos y gemidos que venían anoche de su cuarto? -

Yo – nada – le dije sonrojándome un poco, por supuesto ella se dio cuenta porque también se puso roja

Yo – bueno…, gracias por dejar que se quede aquí y si se dormirá con migo, hablo de en mi cuarto – digo y con esto me dirijo a darle al noticia a cole.

Espero les haya gustado soy nuevo en esto así que cualquier sugerencia diganmela


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto n subir un nuevo capitulo pero es que últimamente estoy muy presionado con mi secundaria pero en fin aquí está el capitulo 3 de thunderman espero les guste

Capitulo 3:

POV: Max

Genial mis padres dejaro que cole se quedara pero me sigo preguntando como es que Phoebe tomara esto de que cole y yo somos novios bueno en fin, no se lo puedo ocultar y lo sabra tarde o temprano. Entre en la sala para darle la noticia a cole pero lo que vi no fue exactamente lo que esperaba

Cole - Max no es lo que piensas déjame explicártelo –

Phoebe – cole, de que hablas no tienes nada que explicarle nada a Max –está bien ella está acabando con toda mi paciencia

Cole – cállate Phoebe, Max por favor solo déjame explicártelo –

Max – está bien tienes 5 minutos ok? –

-flash back-

POV: Cole

Max se dirigió hacia la cocina para hablar con sus padres la verdad no creo que me dejen quedar ya que según Max a su padre no le agradan mucho los NO súper como yo pero me encantaría quedarme aquí aunque en e remoto cao que me dejaran quedar aquí no creo que pueda dormir siempre con Max. Vi como Phoebe bajaba las escaleras y cuando me vio casi se cae, ok de echo debería haberle ayudado solo puede empezar a reír.

Yo – lo siento pero fue muy gracioso – ok todavía es muy gracioso

Phoebe – no te preocupes, oye ayer no te vi salir de la casa –

Yo – si es que… en realidad no me fui me quede con tu hermano – creo que este sería el momento perfecto para decirle toda la verdad y ahorrarle los gritos e insultos a Max

Phoebe – ok… por qué te quedaste con mi hermano? –

Yo – bueno es que… bueno creo que… haytuhermanoyyoestamossaliendoyayermequedeconel –esta es la primera vez que hablo asi de rápido

Phoebe – que?... dime lo que quieras pero dilo bien –

Yo – tu hermano y yo estamos saliendo - lo dije separando las palabras suficientemente para que me pudiera entender

Phoebe – que eso no es posible tú y el no puede ser tu no eres gay o sí?- obviamente estaba alterada y enojada se acercó rápidamente a mí y me beso yo solo pude ver como Max salía de la cocina con una sonrisa extraordinaria que desapareció rápidamente cuando vio que Phoebe me estaba besando .

-fin del flash back-

POV. Max

Bueno creo que eso tiene más sentido por que como pude dudar de cole debería de confiar más en el después de todo él es mi novio y Phoebe, sabía que es detestable y que me odia pero no tanto como para saber que cole es mi novio y aun así besarlo la matare en cuanto no allá testigos o simplemente perderá sus poderes accidentalmente

Yo – cole lo siento debí confiar en ti y tu Phoebe se que eres detestable y te odio aún más de lo que te odiaba antes –

Phoebe – no me importa tu opinión Max solo me importa la de cole y creo que después del beso que le di cambiara de opinión acerca de ser gay – ella me exaspera tanto

Cole – Phoebe tiene razón cambie de opinión acerca de que me gusta Max porque… - está bien eso me destrozo por completo solo pude ver una gran sonrisa de parte de Phoebe

Cole - … ahora se que en verdad lo amo y Phoebe creo que te encantara saber que la razón por la que me quede con Max anoche era por qué en verdad es muy bueno en la cama – ok eso fue extremadamente y pude sentir como el color rojo subía a mis mejillas, pero eso no me iba a detener como para hacer enfadar aun más a Phoebe.

Yo – si y cole estuvo de lo mejor pero que mal que tu nunca sabrás de lo que te pierdes – me encantaba ver la car roja de fría de Phoebe como ella salio de la sala y se dirijio hacia su habitacion

**Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y lo siento por que es muy corto pero lamentablemente todos los capítulos serán así de ahora en adelante, tengo una buena noticia por que ahora subiré capítulos todos los viernes y agradezcan a una admiradora de mis fics ya que gracias a ella seguiré adelante con esto GRACIAS: ****Zoey the Hedgehog123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como prometí un nuevo capítulo cada viernes para que salga el sábado y lo lean con más calmita**

**Capítulo 4:**

**POV: Max**

Me encanto ver la cara enfurecida de Phoebe pero creo que debería disculparme una vez más con cole por haber pensado que él me podría haber engañado.

Yo – oye cole en verdad lo siento por haber pensado que tú y Phoebe… - no pude acabar porque estrello sus labios contra los míos

Cole – no te preocupes Max yo habría pensado lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar-

Yo – entonces todo está bien entre nosotros? –

Cole – por supuesto, yo no podría terminar con mi novio solo por una pequeña pelea -

Yo – oye que tal si vamos a ver una película a mi cuarto?-

Cole – por supuesto, vamos –

Bajamos por el túnel que está debajo del sillón que estaba a lado del sofá y bajamos a mi habitación yo le pregunte que, qué película quería ver y el como el romántico que es escogió titanic

Yo – cole, no crees que es un poco cursi esta película? -

Cole- lo sé pero quiero que nuestro amor sea exactamente así-

Yo- lo que quieres es que se hunda mi casa y mueras y yo cuente la historia de nuestro amor?-

Cole – no yo hablo de que quiero que sea eterno –

Yo – a veces eres tan cursi – es la verdad a veces cole es tan cursi pero es una de las muchas razones por las que lo amo… esperen dije amo? No o si creo que por primera vez estoy completamente enamorado de alguien digo no es como si no me hubieran gustado algunas personas antes pero no como cole

Cole- y no te gusta que sea así?, porque por ti podría cambiar o algo… - esta vez era mi turno de callarlo con un beso

Yo – claro que no, no quiero que cambies, que seas cursi o romántico es una de las muchas razones por las que me gustas cole-

Cole- entonces no quieres que cambie?-

Yo – no jamás quiero que cambies –

Seguimos viendo la película hasta que a los dos nos dio sueño, bueno por lo menos a mí, ya no podía soportar ni un minuto mas

Yo – cole, creo que yo ya me voy a acostar quieres venir con migo? –

Cole- claro Max vamos a la cama –

Cole apago la tele y nos dirigimos a la cama para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté rodeado por los brazos de cole en mi cintura, tal vez podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Me levante alegando un poco los brazos de cole y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde me encontré mis hermanos menores Billy y Nora

Billy – oye Max porque cole Campbell está durmiendo en tu habitación?- esta será un conversación un poco incomoda

Nora – si Max que no se supone que a ti no te gustan las personas que son NO-súper?-

Yo – miren Nora y Billy lo que había dicho antes acerca de los no-súper, estaba equivocado ok?, ellos son fantástico y cole es uno de ellos y él es…-

Billy – lo sabemos Max, cole ahora es tu amigo-

Yo- no Billy, cole no es mi amigo-

Nora- entonces por qué hablas tan bien del?¨-

Yo- porque él es mi… novio-

Billy abrió la boca y casi se podía ver como los ojos de Nora se abrían por completo

Billy- pero tú y el son dos hombres, eso no significaría que eres o mejor dicho son homosexuales?-

Nora- Max eres homosexual?-

Yo- si estas en lo correcto Billy y tú también Nora –

No puedo creer que esté hablando de esto con mis hermanos menores

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a cantar…

B y N – Max y Cole son novios se besan se tragan el chicle se tocan sus cosas… - y demás

Yo- cállense!-

Con esto me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación y encontré a cole aun dormido. Creo que debería despertarlo para que desayunemos.

POV: cole

Estaba en un sueño placido y confortable donde Max y yo estábamos recostados en la cama después de una noche de arduo sexo, pero yo aún quería más… cuando escuche una voz que no era nada menos que de la persona de mis sueños, Max. Comencé a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos color avellana

Max- cole, despierta vamos a desayunar te debes de estar muriendo de hambre ayer no cenamos-es hora de hacer mi sueño realidad, lo jale hacia mi cuerpo y comencé a besarlo, el beso era duro ya que fue inesperado pero de igual forma sabía que eran los labios del hombre con el que quería estar.

Max- cole , que es lo que estás haciendo… tenemos que desayunar- no podía parar de gemir y yo tampoco, como empecé a besar su cuello y le di la vuelta, y ahora él estaba debajo de mi empecé a desabotonar su camisa y la saque por completo baje besando todo su pecho y comencé a chupar uno de sus pezones mientras mi mano bajaba hasta el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones, mientras pasaba al otro pezón comencé a desabrochar su cinturón mientras comencé a meter la mano en sus boxers, él estaba tan duro como yo.

Max- cole… enserio tenemos que subir a des… olvídalo-

Subí de nievo hacia sus labios para besarlo y comencé a bajar de nuevo besando cada parte dejando un moretón en el cuello para que todos sepan que él es mío y no lo dejare jamás, llegue hasta sus pantalones y los bajo por completo junto con sus boxers, aún recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos esto

Pov: Autor

Cole comenzó bombeando la polla de Max de arriba hacia abajo y poco a poco el envolvió la lengua alrededor de _maxi _mientras subía y bajaba Max tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza de cole y la otra en uno de los pezones ya llenos de saliva gracias a cole, cole no dejaba de succionar la gran polla de Max y podía sentir como Max llegaba y comenzó a ir más rápido y más rápido

Max- cole voy a cum… - cole al escuchar esto comenzó a ir mas rápido y Max llego en su boca y por supuesto cole no desperdicio ni una gota, cole subió hasta Max y lo beso en los labios para que probara un poco de su propio semen aunque a Max le gustaba mas el de cole

Max- por favor cole… necesito que…aaa- no pudo terminar la frase ya que cole había metido un dedo en él y a continuación otro para prepararlo

Los saco y Max dio un suspiro por la ausencia de los dedos de cole pero su ansias de ser llenado llegaron a su fin cuando cole comenzó a entrar lento y seguro de no estar haciendo ningún daño a Max cuando entro por completo espero unos minutos para que Max se pudiera acostumbrar a él y comenzó a penetrar más profundo y luego sacar hasta que Max pidió más…

Max- cole por favor… a mas más!- cole quiso complacer a Max y comenzó ir más rápido y más profundo en el culo de Max

Cole no podía más él estaba cerca de la liberación y no quería salir de más. Como Max soltó toda su carga entre los dos cuerpos pudo apretar aún más el anillo que estaba alrededor de la polla de cole y esto hizo que cole se liberara completamente en Max.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama de Max y cole aun si salir de Max

Max- si te sales te mato –

Cole – no me importa no pensaba salir me gusta más aquí adentro, aunque sabes que esto será más pegajoso en unas horas cierto?-

Max – tienes razón, pero no me importa-

Y con esto se durmieron unas pocas horas hasta que a Max le dio por querer comer y despertó a cole para que pudiera moverse un poco y ducharse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sé que me he tardado bastante en escribir pero como estoy castigado no he podido y esta vez tal vez me tardare un poco pero cuando acaben las vacaciones les prometo subir los capítulos que les debo gracias **

Capítulo 5:

Max se despertó sintiéndose algo viscoso pero como no iba a sentirse así después de un alocado día con cole y sin mencionar que cole aún seguía dentro de Max.

Max – Cole, puedes tu sabes…- Max despertó un poco a Cole para que pudiera moverse

Cole – O claro - cole salió de Max y Max solo se sintió algo raro ya que todo ese cum saliendo de el

Max – cole voy a darme una ducha quieres venir?- cole abrió los ojos y saco a Max de la cama y se dirigieron hacia las duchas, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los dos seguían desnudos, por suerte para ellos los demás no estaban.

Cuando acabaron de ducharse Max y cole se fueron a la habitación de Max y se vistieron, para cuando acabaron los demás ya estaban despiertos y estaban comiendo

Barb – bueno chicos creo que se les hizo tarde para desayunar –

Hank – si claro – era más que obvio que al padre de Max no le agradaba mucho que cole durmiera con su hijo

Phoebe – bueno y como durmieron? – extrañamente Phoebe no sonaba disgustada sino que ella estaba… alegre por Max y Cole

M y C – gracias? –

Phoebe – Max, Cole podemos hablar en privado?-

Max – claro – Max, Cole y Phoebe se dirigieron a la sala

Phoebe – Max, Cole quería pedirles una disculpa por lo del otro día y quería que supieran que cuentan con migo en lo que sea-

Cole- gracias Phoebe y yo tan bien lo siento por decir eso el otro día -

Max- bueno creo que yo tan bien lo siento pero tu empezaste –

Phoebe – lo que tu digas –

Con todo esto todos ellos se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde desafortunadamente a cole le toco sentarse con el padre de Max

Hank – bueno cole, aun no nos conocemos asi que cuéntame algo sobre ti –

Cole – bueno como ya sabe mis padres me echaron por unos problemas que tuve y…-

Hank – bueno y se puede saber los problema que tuviste con ellos, bueno supongo que debe ser algo muy malo como para que un padre eche a su hijo así porque si-

Barb – Hank! –

Cole- no se preocupe señora thunderman, bueno los problemas que tuve con mi familia es que ellos descubrieron algo de mi que no les agrado mucho –

Hank- y se podría saber que es eso que ellos descubrieron?-

Max – cole no tienes que soportar esto vámonos de aquí –

Max tomo a cole del brazo y lo llevo hasta la sala donde salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a algún lado que no fuera ahí

**Bueno este capitulo fue corto por que mi madre ya esta chimgando que le de la computadora y espero les halla gustado pero tardere un poco**


End file.
